


I know you

by Lastavica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Silence, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like they found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was silence among the three men. Two sat close to the fire, side by side, while the third, dark eyed and still, sat beneath a tree maybe twenty feet back. The two who sat together tried not to stare at him. They tried to keep their thoughts on other things.  
"Think we'll see him in the morning?" Sam asked quietly.

Steve considered the question then answered in a low voice. "He'd be gone already if he didn't want to be here."

Sam nodded and didn't say anything else. Instead he took to poking at the burning logs with a stick for a little while. He stole a glance or two at the shell of James Barnes. The man's gaze was on the fire. Sam could see it reflecting in his eyes.

"Alright," Sam finally said as he got to his feet. "Night, Rogers."

"Goodnight, Sam."

Steve listened as Sam made himself comfortable somewhere in the dark not far off behind him. He kept his eyes on the fire, careful not to look at Bucky.

Sam's movements eventually stopped and it wasn't long before his steady breathing signaled that he was sleeping.

As he continued to stare at the fire, Steve's thoughts became far away and small. Eventually, though, they returned. He grew painfully aware of Bucky's silent, heavy presence. All Steve's worries about him, about what to do, what he'd been through, about how he hadn't been there for his friend, hung close over his head, black and sagging, all too ready to storm on him.  
"I know you."

Like that, Steve's thoughts vanished. There were suddenly only two things; that simple reality for Bucky, and his voice.  
Steve didn't quite know what to say, but there was just one truth he knew he could share with the man.

"I know you too." He said. That's when he looked up to see Bucky. He could only see partials of his face, when it was lit by the glinting fire. The man wasn't looking at Steve, but his eyes kept a pained expression as they remained fiercely fixed on the campfire. It was like he was trying to figure something out, trying to understand, but all he could gather was an ache.

Steve figured that was all he could give his old friend on this occasion, so he said goodnight. He didn't look at Bucky again as he backed up a little from the fire and lay down.

It was a long time before his eyes closed on the fire-lit trees above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another little one shot on the same track …no pun intended. ;)

There was almost nobody on the train, and all three men were grateful for that. Outside the windows the passing day was grey. That, combined with the lull of the train, contributed to a sense of peace. Sam and Steve were talking quietly, discussing what to do now that they had found Bucky. Where could they bring him where he wouldn't be volatile? Who would make him feel safe? Most importantly, who on Earth might be able to help him? Steve was most concerned about whether or not this was the right thing to do. Should they have just left him alone? Sam assured him it was right to go after Bucky. "Nobody can do this alone," he'd said.

Sometime after their conversation faded, Bucky spoke up.

"I know you," he said from across the aisle.

Steve looked over with a faint smile. "It was a long time ago, Buck."

Silence followed again, as it had followed everything for the last two days.

"What's your name?" Steve asked him after a little while. He wasn't quite sure why.

Bucky looked at him, his brow knit with confusion.

"What did they call you?" Steve clarified.

"The asset." 

Steve nodded, keeping his feelings hidden. Bucky didn't need any added confusion.

"Well," Steve said with a kind smile. "We won't call you that."

Sam's eyes moved from one man to the other and back again.

"You're a friend now. Not an asset." Steve added.

He didn't really expect a response to that, and Bucky didn't say anything. He didn't object either.


End file.
